The Photo That Changed Everything
by Lizzie2
Summary: a photo has a drastic effect on a lot of different people at Hogwarts. It is how certain events that happened with Lily and James, have a HUGE effect on the current students at Hogwarts. In fact these events form bonds between people that you may or may
1. The Photo that Changed Everything (1/?)

1 Title: The Photo that changed everything  
  
Author Email: harry_n_hermoine@yahoo.com  
  
Author: Lizzie  
  
Summary: a photo has a drastic effect on a lot of different people at Hogwarts. It is how certain events that happened with Lily and James, have a HUGE effect on the current students at Hogwarts. In fact these events form bonds between people that you may or may not of ever suspected, and these bonds can't be broken.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Spoilers: all four books!  
  
Rating: PG-13, just to be safe  
  
Parings: D\G, of course! With some H\Hr, and R\? I'm not sure who I'm going to have paired up with Ron yet, I'll let you know!  
  
2 Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction, please let me know what you think about the idea before I continue. I will really appreciate any feedback that I receive! Thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoy it!  
  
The Photo That Changed Everything (1\?)  
  
Draco and Ginny laid in each others arms while the moonlight cast a glow on them. All of a sudden this moment was ruined forever by a giant flash! Neither Draco, nor Ginny knew where the flash came from, but still they decided to leave and go back to their respectable houses.  
  
The next morning, Ginny awoke to Ron screaming her name. She went down to the Gryffyndor common room to see what the commotion was all about. As she went down the staircase, she suddenly stopped, and began to listen to the voices below.  
  
"Bloody Hell! I'm going to kill him!"  
  
"What was she thinking, being with HIM, of all people, our enemy!"  
  
"Harry, Ron calm down!"  
  
"Ginny is like my little sister, and he's a freakin` Death Eater!'  
  
"Guys! First off he isn't a Death Eater, and second your little Ginny is not so little anymore! She's 16 for Merlin's sake!"  
  
"She is still younger, 'Moine"  
  
"By eleven months Ron! Only Eleven months! And Harry, Ginny is only six months younger than you!"  
  
Finally Ginny couldn't stand it anymore. She burst into tears, ran through the common room, and out the portrait. She didn't stop running until she reached the Astronomy Tower. She sat down in the center of the room and started sobbing. She didn't stop until all of a sudden a hand was brushing her tears away.  
  
"I'm guessing that Weasly and Potter saw the photo," a voice remarked with a smirk  
  
"What are we going to do? I'm sure that both of our families will of seen the photo by the days end!" sobbed Ginny.  
  
As the two teenagers sat contemplating their fate, the photo had indeed reached both of their families.  
  
When the Weasleys received the photo, they had some company, Sirus Black was visiting Molly and Arthur. Molly fainted the moment she saw the photo. While Arthur was tending to his wife, Sirus picked up the photo from the entry hall at the Burrows., so he could see what was in the photo.  
  
"Holy Merlin! Where did they get a copy of that photo! I have it here in my wallet," exclaimed Sirus as he pulled his wallet from his pocket.  
  
Molly and Arthur looked at him like he was crazy, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"That photo of James and Lily, I have it in my wallet, " replied Sirus.  
  
"That's not James and Lily, its Draco Malfoy and our Ginny!" came the response from the Weasleys. 


	2. The Photo that Changed Everything (2/?)

Title: The Photo that changed everything (2/?)  
  
Author Email: harry_n_hermoine@yahoo.com  
  
Author: Lizzie  
  
Summary: a photo has a drastic effect on a lot of different people at Hogwarts. It is how certain events that happened with Lily and James, have a HUGE effect on the current students at Hogwarts. In fact these events form bonds between people that you may or may not of ever suspected, and these bonds can't be broken.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Spoilers: all four books!  
  
Rating: PG-13, just to be safe  
  
Parings: D\G, of course! With some H\Hr, and R\? I'm not sure whom I'm going to have paired up with Ron yet; I'll let you know!  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction; please let me know what you think about the idea before I continue. I will really appreciate any feedback that I receive! Thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoy it!  
  
  
  
The Photo That Changed Everything (2\?)  
  
  
  
At the same time that the Weasleys received their "special delivery", Narcissa Malfoy received hers. As she sat staring at the photo, she could not believe how much Draco looked like HIM. (AN: you'll find out who HIM is later on) Narcissa felt that she should talk to Draco as soon as she could, but first she contacted her good friend Molly.  
  
Molly,  
  
I'm sure by now that you have received the photo of your daughter and my son. I feel that now is the time for both of us to talk to your family and Draco. No one but us really knows what is going on, so I feel that we should tell them together. Please meet me at Hogsmeade, tomorrow at noon.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Narcissa S. Malfoy  
  
Within about fifteen minutes or so, Narcissa received a reply, that Molly and everyone was going to be there. After all the arrangements were made, there was nothing left to do, but wait.  
  
The next day, everyone met at Hogsmeade, and listened, while Molly and Narcissa began their story.  
  
"Many years ago, there were three sisters, who loved and adored each other more than anything. They were each other's best friends, and then one day the oldest daughter received a letter by owl post. This was unlike anything the three sisters had ever seen before. Before long the younger daughter received a similar letter. These letters were inviting these sisters to come to Hogwarts. The middle sister, however, never received anything even remotely similar to her two sisters. As a result of this incident, this sister learned to hate both her sisters and wizards and witches of all kinds."  
  
(AN: I know that this isn't very much, but I don't have much time to write with the holidays. I hope you like the cliffhanger! Please r/r! Let me know what u think is going to happen next, NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!!!!!!! Thank u very much!!!) 


End file.
